Anything for You
by Robin Gurl
Summary: How far would you go to save a loved ones life? Join the Ronins as they set off in a new universe to find a cure to save Cye's life after Dais poisons him. RR
1. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 1

Anything For You  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
By Robin Girl  
  
~~~  
  
Ok this is going to be one of my series for RW.  
  
You just have to read it. It's going to be yaoi before it's over with.  
  
~~~  
  
Kento sat up looking around everything was dark, "Wha?"  
  
"Hello Hardrock."  
  
Kento looked behind him and saw Dais, "DAIS!"  
  
Dais smiled, "Join the Dynasty Hardrock your powers will double."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"You might change your mind." Dais held up Cye, "Would you risk Torrent's life?"  
  
"CYE!" Kento felt beat, He'd do anything for his best friend. "Put him down."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Kento growled and stood up, "You're going to pay for that dude."  
  
Sage sat up and noticed Kento advancing towards a sleeping Cye, "Kento?"  
  
Cye sat up dazedly, he looked groggily at his best friend, he didn't like the look on Kento's face, "Kento?" He stood up wiping sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Kento grabbed Dais by the shoulders and threw him at the tree, "What's wrong Dais? Can't beat lil' ol me?"  
  
Cye felt himself be picked up and thrown, he hit a tree his head hitting it with a sickening thwack.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Part 1  
  
~~  
  
Like REVIEW!!  
  
~~ 


	2. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 2

Anything For You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~  
  
*grins *  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"CYE!!" Ryo was up in no time helping Cye up. Rowen was right behind him.  
  
"Kento stop it." Rowen got thrown into Ryo both of them falling to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Let him go!! Let him go!" Kento shouted inflicting any kind of harm he could.  
  
"We have to stop him." Sage started kicking Kento. "Kento stop!! You're going to kill him."  
  
Cye doubled up tears coming out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Finally he blacked out.  
  
Dais blacked out falling limp, Kento grinned, "Now where is Cye?"  
  
Sage took the time to pull Cye away and cradled him close, "Oh God Oh God, Cye wake up."  
  
Ryo knelt beside the warrior of Halo, he ruffled Cye's hair gently, "Kento did a number on him. I wonder what got into him?"  
  
"I don't know. But he's in for a rude awakening when he comes to reality." Sage exclaimed. He was mad at Kento. He knew Kento was no help to them. All Kento was looking for was a fight, even if it was against a poor helpless boy. This time Kento picked a fight with the wrong person.  
  
Rowen cautiously tapped Kento on the back, "Buddy?"  
  
Kento thought he heard Rowen, he turned around the darkness disappearing and their camp site reappeared. "Rowen?!?! Did I get Cye?"  
  
Rowen moved back not sure if Kento was back or not. Ryo moved in front of him glaring, "I can't believe you!! You just about KILLED Cye."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~~ 


	3. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 3

Anything For You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
I love this story  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryo pointed over to Sage who was holding an unconscious Cye, "You're lucky we awoke and saved him. Kento what were you thinking dude?"  
  
"I..I..don't know..Dais had Cye and I beat him up."  
  
"That wasn't Dais, That was Cye. He had no defense what so ever. Cye sat up half asleep only to be thrown into a tree, then you beat the crap outta him. Cye could have died, freaking died."  
  
"Ryo," Sage looked up from checking Cye over, "Cye's got a concussion, it's pretty bad to. I've healed everything else."  
  
When Kento moved forward Sage pulled Cye closer, "Stay away you've done enough."  
  
Cye moaned and sat up weakly, "Wot go into that oaf's head?"  
  
"I don't know..but don't worry about it." Sage smoothed down Cye's bangs and held the boy close. "He won't hurt you anymore."  
  
"Is he ok??" Cye asked ignoring what Sage had just said.  
  
Seeing that Cye wasn't going to let him do anything else unless he told him Sage sighed.  
  
"Sage!!" Cye sat up his sea-green eyes were showing fear, "Is he?!?"  
  
Sage saw tears hanging in Cye's eyes like prisms, "It's ok. He's fine..you need to rest."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's over by his bed." Sage lied. "Here Ryo, I'm going to talk to Kento."  
  
"Kento what were you thinking when you did that?"  
  
Kento sighed silently, Sage never left him alone about anything, "Look Man, all I saw was Dais holding Cye…"  
  
"But that wasn't Dais."  
  
"Look Sage I know!" Kento held back his rage, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Kento you can't keep doing this. You could have killed Cye."  
  
Kento looked down making a final decision, "Fine, then. So I won't cause a problem I'll leave!" He stood up, grabbed his sleeping bag and walked off into the woods.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW THEN!!  
  
~~~ 


	4. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 4

Anything For You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part One  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~~  
  
Sage stood there not saying a word he only glared.  
  
That morning Cye awoke with one major headache. He remembered slightly what happened, but not everything, "Kento??" Cye looked around but he didn't see his friend. "KENTO!!" Cye shouted again.  
  
Cye's shouts woke everyone else up. Ryo knelt down in front of the British Ronin, "What's wrong dude?"  
  
"Where's Kento?"  
  
Ryo gulped but knew he had to tell, "Sage drove him off."  
  
"You mean he's all alone in the woods?" Cye exclaimed. Fear clouded all of his thoughts, "I've got to go and find him." Cye stood up ignoring the dizziness he felt.  
  
"No Cye! You're hurt. Lie back down." Ryo commanded.  
  
The youngest Ronin struggled and finally broke free of Ryo's grasp, he started walking towards the woods.  
  
"Cye where are you going?" Sage asked.  
  
"To find Kento."  
  
Sage didn't believe it, "Cye he just about killed you!"  
  
"SO! I'm going and don't try to stop me."  
  
Deep in the forest Cye stumbled his head still hurt but he was determined to find his friend. "KENTO!!"  
  
Kento woke up, he thought he heard someone call his name.  
  
"KENTO!!"  
  
There it was again, Dazedly Kento stood up wiping sleep from his eyes, "Wha?"  
  
Cye walked almost blindly as his vision started to blur. He was guessing every step he was taking. Something was drawing him towards his friend, he didn't know what, but something was."  
  
Kento followed the sound of the voice to Cye. His best friend was near the edge of the cliff, "BUDDY?" Worried he ran over to Cye, "No Cye stop!"  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~ 


	5. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 5

Anything For You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cye shook his head trying to clear the dots in his eyes, "Kento…" He felt strong arms pull him back. Arms he knew, strength he was all to familiar with it was Kento.  
  
"Man don't do that again." Kento helped Cye sit down, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Trying to find you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Cye looked down at what he thought was the ground, "Because you're my friend."  
  
"Cye I almost killed you. How can I be considered a friend?"  
  
"But you didn't mean to right?" Cye was feeling weaker and weaker.  
  
"You're right, I didn't mean to but I did. Cye? You ok buddy?" Kento put a hand to Cye's forehead making sure Cye's fever hadn't come back.  
  
Cye shook his head, "Kento.." Then he stopped in mid sentence and his hands went to his head, "M..my..head..h..hurt's badly.."  
  
"I did it to.." Kento sighed, he felt so bad that he wanted to cry, "I'm taking you back." He picked the British Ronin up and started back towards the camp.  
  
"I can't believe he did that." Ryo was pacing back and forth, he was worried about his young friend.  
  
"He can't go far, his concussion was to serious." Rowen said quietly.  
  
Ryo turned to Sage who was just sitting there, "You know if you hadn't got so mad at Kento this might not have happened."  
  
Sage shook his head, "No I should have Kento needs to learn."  
  
Rowen sighed, ::He's never going to back down.::  
  
"Fine think that way but at least lay off a little. Kento loves Cye like a little brother and you drove him away."  
  
Sage looked at Ryo surprised, "What did you just say to me?"  
  
Ryo took a deep breath then stood up, "Kento might be hard headed but he's got it where it counts. He would never hurt Cye or any of us and you know it."  
  
"Kento…"  
  
"Yeah Cye?" He was grateful that his friend was still awake, even if Cye could see or not it didn't matter.  
  
"I..I..heard something.." Cye murmured weakly.  
  
"Hey guys look it's Talpa's trash cans!" Shouted Rowen calling on his armor.  
  
"Great, don't these guys ever sleep?"  
  
Kento saw what Cye had heard and started running. He didn't know how he was going to protect Cye and himself at the same time. "Hang in there Cye!!"  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
Like? REVIEW!!  
  
~~ 


	6. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 6

Anything for You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Sure hope Kento got Cye!!" Ryo exclaimed as he sliced another solider in half.  
  
"Iron Rock Crusher!" Kento's sure-kill blasted through all the enemies.  
  
"KENTO!!" Rowen turned around grateful to see his friend, "Where's Cye?"  
  
"He's hiding. I'm going t-" Kento was knocked down by Dais.  
  
"Hello Hardrock."  
  
Kento stood up angrily, "Ugh..I thought I smelled a spider."  
  
Anubis counted noticing there were only four Ronin's present. "Where's the youngest?"  
  
"I bet they hid him. So let's play hiding seek. Torrent you come out or we hurt your friends." Dais waited for a reply.  
  
Cye sat up in the tree where Kento had left him. He remembered Kento's words clearly ::Don't move, no matter what happens. I'll be back for you.::  
  
Then he heard his friends shout in pain. "STOP!!" Cye hopped down.  
  
"I knew you would come." Anubis smiled when Cye fell to his knees.  
  
"Hardrock did a good job beating Torrent up for us. We couldn't have done any better." Dais pulled Cye up by the nape of his neck, "Better thank your friend for helping us."  
  
When Cye didn't answer Anubis kicked him in the side. "What's wrong Torrent? Don't want to believe us?"  
  
"CYE!!!" Sage knew he couldn't move, but he tried anyway.  
  
"Don't you touch him." Kento shouted, "Get up Cye, come on buddy get up."  
  
Cye didn't move and just laid there. He heard the call of his friends but he couldn't move, everything hurt.  
  
Dais picked Cye up and slung him over his shoulder, "Welp, guess we better be getting back."  
  
Kento growled his armor glowing orange. "NO!! LET HIM GO!!!" In a flash of orange Kento broke free. He started advancing towards Dais.  
  
Dais put Cye on the ground and smiled, "Come on Hardrock, come get Cye."  
  
"No Kento!! It's a trap! An Illusion." Rowen yelled.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
~~~  
  
LIKE?!?! REVIEW!!  
  
~~~ 


	7. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 7

Anything For You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Kento turned around to face his friends, "How do I know what's real and what's not?" He didn't want to have a replay of what happened yesterday.  
  
"Use your heart and not your eyes."  
  
Kento closed his eyes and felt Cye's energy barrier. He concentrated on that walked towards it. "I'm coming Cye!"  
  
Cye looked up weakly from where Dais had dropped him. "Get him Kento.."  
  
Kento advanced on Dais getting ready for the attack.  
  
Dais smiled evily letting Kento come, "Bring it on boy."  
  
Cye realized that it was a trap. He crawled weakly and used his yari to trip Dais. A vial dropped as it shattered of it's contents into Cye's skin.  
  
"Cye, why did you do that?"  
  
Dais shrugged, "Oh well, we've got one, not the one we wanted but hey we're not perfect."  
  
Anubis nodded, "Yeah..guess so.."  
  
"Come Anubis." Dais opened up a portal, "Oh and don't try to heal him Halo, you'll be wasting your energy."  
  
As soon as the warlord's left, the Ronins fell to the ground no longer under Dais's control. Sage sat up rubbing the back of his head, he noticed Kento was cuddling Cye. He felt a twinge of jealously. "Are they? No…they wouldn't be..would they?"  
  
"Sage are you ok?" Rowen crawled over putting a hand on Sage's shoulder, "Sage?"  
  
Sage took a deep breath, "I'm fine Rowen…"  
  
"Cye?" Kento held Cye's feverish body in his arms, ::Why does everything happen to him? What did he do to deserve this?::  
  
Ryo knelt beside the two just as worried as Kento, "Is he going to be ok?"  
  
Cye's head limply laid on Kento's shoulder, his body not moving.  
  
Then the Ancient appeared, "Ronin Warriors you must travel to the land of the Seltb."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Torrent will die unless you take him to Seltb, there is a doctor there by the name of Henin. Tell him Kasoue sent you." Then he disappeared.  
  
End Chapter 7  
  
~~  
  
Like REVIEW!!  
  
~~ 


	8. Part 1:Illusions: Chapter 8

Anything For You  
  
By Robin Gurl  
  
Part 1  
  
Illusions  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~~  
  
Hey hey!  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Rowen scratched his head, "where is Seltb? I've neverah heard of 't."  
  
"Me Either." Sage stood up dusting himself off.  
  
Then as if the Ancient felt sorry for them a portal appeared.  
  
"Well guys should we go?"  
  
Ryo nodded, "We have no choice."  
  
"You first oh fearless leader."  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes and walked through the portal followed closely by the others.  
  
Once through the portal a girl with wings appeared, "Stop intruders."  
  
"We're not intruders we're trying to get to Seltb." Rowen exclaimed.  
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"Kaosue sent us."  
  
The girl bowed, "You may proceed. Call my Lily, if you need my help just call."  
  
"How do we get to Seltb?"  
  
"You must travel on foot for Four Mench."  
  
"Four What?" Kento asked.  
  
"Four Mench…in Earthian I think it means days.." Lily gave a sheepish smile, "I'm very bad at this Earth Language. So yes four days…you must travel four days."  
  
Sage nodded, "I presume this right here is the map?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
Sage shrugged. "It just appeared."  
  
"Freaky.."  
  
"Hurry children your friend doesn't have long." Lily pushed them through the next portal. "Good Luck Ronin Warriors."  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
End Part 1 


End file.
